Max Goof/Synopsis
History Early life Initially, he was born with red hair, with humanoid features. He was michievious as any boy would be; but sometime, somehow, he lost his mother, most likely due to a car accident (according to some fans). Eventually, he grew up, and gained black hair, and everything about him changed. When he was five, he came up with the reindeer dance. ''Goofy'' shorts He made his debut in "Fathers Are People" as George Geef Jr., in which he made a lot of mischief for his father. He was always with him until his mother was gone. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' Prior to the events of Goof Troop, Max lives in another neighborhood. After his neighbor, Pete, tells him there is no Santa, Max is left in tears. When he told his dad what their neighbor told him, his father gave him hope. However, he started pondering what Pete told him. He then questioned his father about how Santa delivers the gifts all in one night. They went to their other next door neighbors, the Andersons, to help them. Then while Max was licking a candy cane, Jimmy came up to him. Max asked him about Santa, and Jimmy said he knew what he looked like and described him to Max. Max asked how he was sure, and Jimmy pointed him to Santa (who was really Goofy in a Santa suit). Max was both excited and happy to see "Santa", and asked him for the snowboard he wanted. But one of the twins pulled off his hat, revealing him to Max. Max was really upset, thinking his father lied to him, and then shut the door behind him. Later, Max was on the couch pouting in anger. ''Goof Troop'' In Goof Troop, Max, his father Goofy and their cat Waffles live in Spoonerville next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, son P.J. (who Max befriends), daughter Pistol and dog Chainsaw. After Goofy got a new job diploma, Max and his father Goofy moved to Spoonerville in the house that Pete wanted to destroy. When he met P.J., they were startled by each other. And when Max and P.J. were set up together to be friends by their parents, they weren't so sure at first. But then Max started getting interested after P.J. showed him his room. They began to bond and soon enough, they knew it was meant to be. ''The Spirit of Mickey'' Coming soon! ''A Goofy Movie'' In A Goofy Movie, a now teenage Max attends high school along with P.J. and other friend Bobby Zimuruski and is in love with a girl at school named Roxanne. He has a nightmare about becoming exactly like his dad and tries to get away from him. After a musical number, he falls down a set of pews and everybody laughs at him. Roxanne helps him up and is surprised. He starts muttering, then goes "A-hyuck" and runs off in embarassment after running into a trash can. He joins his friends for the gimmick he would pull to impress Roxanne, which was dressing up as his favorite Pop singer, Powerline and singing "Stand Out". When he was about to reach out for Roxanne, Principal Mazur interrupted his attempt and exposed him to the school. However, it went better than he thought, since Roxanne was immediately impressed by it, and decided to go to Stacey's party with him. Max got excited by this, and the principal told Goofy his blind-sighted belief that Max was "dressed as a gang member" doing a criminal act and threatened Goofy with Max going to the electric chair (something normally used for punishing murderous acts). Despite this, Max was praised for his gimmick and returned home in a positive attitude. But Goofy, having heard the principal on the phone, decided to take him on a road trip, ignoring Max while doing so. Max then remembers Roxanne and tells his dad to stop by so he could explain himself. While doing so, he lied to her about his dad and Powerline knowing each other. The guilt went on during the car trip while Goofy tried bonding. They played a guessing game, then Max turned on some rock music, and Goofy inserted a tape casette into the radio. They fought over the music until both the radio and tape player broke. When Goofy decided to sing along the way, Max joins in expressing his frustration. They get to Lester's Possum Park, which made Max feel even more miserable, sitting next to a geeky-looking toddler and feeling forced to watch a run-down animatronic show. When Goofy and Max leave, Max verbally expresses his misery to himself at the sight of everything after his father leaves him until he interrupted by the park's mascot, who mistook Max to be a kid. Max turns the other way, and when Lester asked him who his favorite possum was, Max coldly tells him not to touch him, to which Lester hugs him. This caused Max to slap his head backwards, leaving him unable to see, and happily watches him get tackled by other kids. When Goofy came back, he wanted to take a picture with Max. And when Goofy sent a possum flying into Max's pants, it causes him to start moving around. Goofy, oblivious as usual, thought Max was dancing, and joins in. Everybody begins laughing at him, and a kid calls him and his father names, driving Max away. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' In the direct to video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie, once again the main protagonist, a now 18-year-old Max along with P.J. and Bobby leaves home to attend college where he starts a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity the Gammas and competes against them in their college's X Games. He also has to put up with Goofy as he loses his job and ends up attending the same college as him in order to get a degree for a new job but the two reconcile when Goofy helps Max's team win the X Games. Other appearances ''Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding'' Coming soon! Category:Synopsis